The Twelve Days of Christmas
by Scrollwork
Summary: With twelve days left until Christmas, Carly and Sam each come to a realization about their feelings for Freddie. How will the festive atmosphere, along with the falling snow, affect the trio's relationship?
1. The First Day

**Twelve Days of Christmas-**

Chapter One: The First Day of Christmas

It was only a few days before Christmas, as the city of Seattle settled into the throws of another winter. Winter in Seattle was by most accounts, wonderful. The snow would fall, but no ice would form on the roads, producing a winter wonderland. It was not to be said that Seattle received very much snow, but that year, it was cool enough to stick around. With a front moving in, there would be plenty of snow for everyone to enjoy. If, that was, the weather report could be trusted. In that case, it was right. That year, there was snow, tons of it.

The clouds above Seattle were grey, and the fluffy, white snow was coming down in droves. In fact, there was also a decent amount of snow on the ground already. Not enough to do anything, yet more than a fine dusting. That was what Carly Shay awoke to that day. Coming down from her room, she walked down the stairs. She went into the kitchen, and fixed herself a bowl of cereal. Padding across the floor in her slippers, she walked over to the window. What she saw made her smile. The snow fell, flake by flake, each one a little different than the last. It was as if they each had their own little personality, expressed through their forms. They began to congregate on her windowsill, and around the edges, forming a sturdy frame. One that surrounded the cityscape of her town, in it's winter finery. The city looked as though it were wearing white lace, dressing fancy for the upcoming holidays. Getting close to the window, she admired the snowflakes clinging to the glass, and how they could retain their shape, instead of melting on contact as they so often did. They were so pretty, and so like individuals, that she began to try to name them all. The only problem was, that the snowflakes kept coming down, covering the ones before. She gave up after losing track of Bob for the third time.

Shrugging, she mouthed another spoonful of cereal. She then walked over to the couch. "Poor Bob."

Sitting down on the couch, she turned on the television set, which was showing a marathon of Girly Cow, to be concluded with 'Girly Cow Saves Christmas'. It was, of course, Carly's favourite Christmas special. She ate her cereal, occasionally pausing to laugh at cow-induced antics. She sat on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, still in their slippers. She heard a knock on the door. Knowing who it was, she didn't bother to answer, or get the door. The door opened anyway, revealing an excited, brown-haired boy. A boy wearing 'Galaxy Wars' sleepwear.

"Hey, Carly! Did you look outside, at all the snow?"

Swallowing a spoonful of cereal, she turned to smile at him. "Morning, Freddie. I saw."

"Isn't it great?" He closed the door behind him. "There's a whole bunch of snow."

"I know, I just hope it stays around 'til Christmas." She took a last bite of cereal, getting up to put it away in the sink.

Freddie accompanied her to the kitchen. She put it in the sink, rinsing it off. She turned to him, asking if he wanted a Peppy Cola. Getting a shake of the head in response, she went to the refrigerator, taking a bottle out for herself. She popped it open, taking a sip. At the urging of her long-time friend, they went to watch the snow out through the window. They went up to the panes of glass, looking out at the white fluff coming down from the sky. Carly looked over at him, smiling, as he watched with a light of wonder in his eyes. He stood there, in his spaceship pyjamas, gazing out at the snow. She sighed silently, he could be such a child, sometimes. It was something that would never change. It was something that she loved about him. She gave him a smile that she only saved for him, and only when he wasn't looking.

"Isn't it awesome?"

"Yeah, it is," she replied, still smiling.

He turned towards her, and she hid her special smile. "Hey, do you think it's going to pile up by the end of the day?"

She shrugged. "Looks like it will."

Finally pulling himself away from the window, he smiled at her. "You know what that means."

"What does that mean, Freddie?"

"We'll have to frolic in the snow, after school."

She laughed at him. "'Frolic'?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Sure," She threw her hands up. "why not?"

Freddie looked over at the clock, seeing the time. "I guess I better go. My mom's going to have breakfast ready, soon."

Carly accompanied him over to the door. He opened it, waving at her. "See you in a bit."

"See you." She waved back, watching the door close in front of her.

Stretching her arms above her head, hands clasped, she let out a yawn. She wasn't really a morning person, but the snowfall was worth getting up for. She decided that since she had already finished breakfast, that she might as well go change. Finishing up the Peppy Cola, she tossed it in the recycling and headed upstairs, hopping up the steps. Her room was large, and spacious, with a closet that any girl would love. It was that very closet to which she headed straight away, after entering the room. Going through the list of clothing choices she had, she scrolled to find what would be appropriate that day, considering the weather. She decided to wear some black, skinny jeans, and possibly a black pullover. She found a pair of boots to match, they were black, and went to about mid-calf. Hopefully, they would keep her feet warm, with all the snow on the ground. Then, she chose a not oft used winter coat; it was rarely cold enough. It was a classic cut, red, with large black buttons down the front. She had received it as a gift from her father, when he had been ashore in England. It would be nice and warm, wrapped around her that day.

She realised that there was something missing, as she scrolled through her catalogue. Finding it, she yelped with glee, reaching into her automated closet. Grasping it, she tried it on in front of the view screen, which, hooked up to a camera, served as her mirror. The red beret would go perfectly with her coat. The cap had a small ball at the centre of it, a black band that went around the head, a small black bow on the band, and a classic look that matched her outfit. She laid out the clothes on her bed, inspecting the ensemble. Giving it a nod of acceptance, she thus began to change.

She was brushing her hair in front of her large view screen, beret and coat still on her bed, when she heard a knock on her door. With a shout of 'come in', a familiar mop of brown hair poked through the doorway.

"You decent?" Freddie asked, opening the door so he could come through. He was wearing what she could see as blue jeans and a black peacoat.

"Unfortunately for you, yes." She continued to brush her long brunette hair.

He laughed. "Aww, shucks."

"You'd best try harder next time." Not that she was encouraging him. It was just, if he ever _were_ to see her undressed it would be more on her terms. Not that she had ever thought about it, of course.

"Huh, you're still not ready for school?"

"Beauty takes time."

"You don't need time, if you're already beautiful."

She looked at him via the view screen. He was smiling his smile, hands in his coat pockets. She blushed a little. Ever since they tried going out, but decided to stay friends, she had been more attuned to his remarks. She had always heard them before, it was just that they wouldn't have an impact on her, as he was just another boy. Though, as she started looking at him as more of a possibility, she actually began to hear what he would say to her. She liked what she heard. Whether or not he was serious about what he said, ever since they decided to stay friends, she knew not. Only he knew what was going on in that head of his, but she intended to eventually find out. Until then, she would keep up her charade.

"Freddie," she said to the boy in the mirror.

He chuckled. "Sorry."

"Anyway," She put the brush down on her vanity. "I'm ready, shall we?"

He watched her get up from her seat, moving over to her bed. He made his way over to her as he saw her picking up her coat and beret. Taking the red coat from her, he held it open for her. She thanked him with a smile, he nodded in return. Buttoning herself up, she then put on her cap. She posed for him, the right hand on her hip, the left behind her head. Jutting out her right hip, she did her best impression of a model.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing."

"Really?" She stood straight.

"Yeah," He held his chin in consideration. "except..."

"What?"

He lightly grasped the beret, tilting it slightly. "There, perfect."

"Then, let's go." She went over and grabbed her school bag. Shouldering it, she lead the way out the door. Freddie following behind.

They walked down the stairs to the living room, where Carly's brother Spencer greeted them.

"Morning, kiddos!"

"Morning, Spencer," they called in unison.

"It's snowing outside."

"Yeah, we know," Carly replied.

"I have an idea for a sculpture."

"What is it?" Freddie went over to the couch, where he left his sling bag, putting it on.

"It's going to be a snowman."

"What's so special about that?" Carly pulled out a pair of black mittens from the pockets of her coat, putting them on.

"Because," Spencer said, spreading his hands out wide, "he's going to be _melting_."

"Melting?" Freddie didn't understand.

"Don't snowmen melt?" asked Carly.

"I know! But, it's going to be an ice sculpture, of a snowman melting!"

Carly and Freddie took a moment to stare at one another, before turning back to the older of the Shays.

"Isn't there something a little sadistic about that?" Carly raised an eyebrow. Freddie nodded in agreement.

"You guys just don't understand my artistic vision." Spencer scowled.

"Um, sure. Carly, we'd better get to school," Freddie said, nodding.

"Yeah, maybe we should." They started to back up a few steps, before turning around, and headed towards the door. "'Bye, Spencer."

"See you." Freddie held the door for Carly. She walked out into the hallway.

"'Bye, guys." Spencer waved as the door shut behind them.

Carly and Freddie took the main lift down to the lobby of Bushwell plaza. Their shoes sounded on the hard floor as they were yelled at by Lewbert, the doorman. He yelled at them for getting his floor dirty, and bemoaned the fact that he was forced to clean it up. They tried exiting without much more screaming, but alas, as Carly had the front door held open for her by Freddie, they heard Lewbert crying aloud about the cold. After the fourth 'close that door!', the two teens went down the steps in the front of the apartment building. They boarded the bus, headed towards Ridgeway school.

On the bus ride, Carly was given the window seat by Freddie, as he was ever the gentleman. She was glad, as then she could look at the snow coming down, and sit by Freddie, as well. She sat down in the seat. Looking up at Freddie, she patted the seat next to her. He sat down next to her, and she snuggled up to him, slightly. He blushed a little. He figured that she was merely trying to keep warm. The bus rolled down the way, windshield wipers pushing the snow off of the glass. Traffic had slowed some, but the snow wasn't putting too much of a damper on the flow. The people of Seattle were just unused to having snow on the roads, but they were lucky in the fact that the snow was still light that morning. Later that day, the snow would be much deeper. Hopefully, the snowploughs would be out in full force, then.

Carly watched the snow decorating the city. The flakes coming down, dusting the pavement. People were walking about, some with only light jackets. Those with the jackets were the ones that severely underestimated the weather, or just didn't watch the news. She watched the cars along the road, treading carefully over the new-fallen snow. They were probably overreacting to the powdery fluff attacking their windshields. The bus would hit bumps of hard-packed snow every once in a while, causing all on the way to school to bounce. She turned to Freddie.

"The road's bumpier than usual, huh?"

"That's an understatement," he replied, being jolted once again.

At least, the bus had become warmer since they first came on. The other students weren't complaining as much. The bumpy ride lasted for only a few more blocks, and a few stops, before the bus pulled up in front of Ridgeway school. There, the students piled out, moving in a large stream to their lockers. Freddie and Carly entered through the doors together, making their way to their respective lockers, as well. They both heard a familiar stride coming their way, and as they turned around, a familiar sound.

"Hey Carly, hey Fredderweenie, what's up?" she asked between mouthfuls of a ham sandwich.

"Can't you ever call me by my real name, Sam?" Freddie knelt down at his locker, on the bottom of the two rows of lockers.

"Nothing, much," said Carly, taking the necessary books out if her locker, on the top row, "seems you got here okay, despite the snow."

"Did you see that chiz out there? It'll be really high after school's over. " She chewed and swallowed, picking a blonde lock out of her mouth. "Can't wait to go jump in the stuff, later."

Freddie stood up, closing his locker. "Figured you'd use the snow as an excuse to stay home."

"Yeah, well, nothing can stop a Puckett from her appointed rounds." She took another bite.

"'Appointed rounds'?" Carly closed her bag, newly filled with books.

"Yup, had to come and see you," She poked Carly in the stomach with her free hand, causing her friend to giggle. Then, she gestured to the other brunette. "Guess you could say that I came to see you, too, nub."

"Yeah, right, you give more love to that sandwich, than me."

"Now, now, Freddork, no need to be jealous." She gently patted his cheek, then looked lovingly at the remnants of her sandwich. "It's got something you don't have... some meat to it."

She took a last bite, finishing said sandwich off. Freddie was feeling his bicep. Just as Sam swallowed the last of the sandwich, the warning bell rang for first period. Freddie waved to the two, hurrying off to his class, as to not be late. They could hear him muttering something along the lines of 'I do, too, have muscles'. The girls looked at one another and giggled. He was such a dork, sometimes. Carly watched him walk away and smiled. She turned to Sam.

"Hey, Sam, I want to talk to you about something, at lunch."

"Sure, Carls, whatever you want." She waved to Carly, walking off towards class.

Carly waved back, watching the blonde bob bounce away. Sighing, she made her way to class, walking up the stairs.

The classes weren't too bad, though Carly was getting a little nervous about lunchtime. There was something very important that she wanted to speak to Sam about, and was getting less able to concentrate on her studies the closer it became to lunch period. When lunch finally came, Carly rushed to meet Sam. She got out of the lunch line, a slice of pizza, an apple, and a carton of milk on her tray. Looking around the cafeteria, she spotted Sam in the centre, at a square table. She was, at the moment, sitting alone. Sam waved her over. Carly sat down next to Sam eating a large piece of pizza. On closer inspection, it was two pieces stacked atop one another.

"You're going to choke on that," Carly said, taking a bite out of her own pizza.

"No, I won't," Sam responded, though it came out as 'Noh a wo'.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, I can see everything." Carly shook her head, disapprovingly.

Sam swallowed, hard. "I said, 'No, I won't'."

"I know what you said. You don't think I've known you this long, without learning to understand you with a mouth full of food, do you?"

"Guess not, Carls." She took a sip of her Wahoo Punch. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well," Carly started, "is Freddie here yet?"

Just then, she heard a voice calling her from behind.

"Hey, Carly."

"Speak of the dork," Sam said, sipping her punch again.

She turned to see Freddie coming towards them, tray in hand. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Hey, Freddie."

He turned towards the blonde, smile still on his face. "Hey, demon."

She nodded back at him. "Dorkwad."

"Um, Freddie?" Carly looked at him apologetically. "I was wondering if you could sit somewhere else today, I need to talk to Sam about something."

Sam waved him off, taking a bite of her double pizza. "Buzz off, Freddifur, girl talk."

He pointed down at Sam's tray, curious. "Is that one pizza on top of another?"

"It saves time," she explained. "Now get out of here. Carls and I have some—"

"Girl talk, right." He nodded. "Actually, I was just coming over to tell you two that I'm eating with Gibby today."

"Oh, okay." Carly was relieved.

"Then, shoo fly," Sam waved him off again, that time with her pizza slices. "don't bother me."

Chuckling, Freddie waved them farewell, going over to sit with their friend, Gibby. Sam turned back to Carly, asking her what she wanted so badly to speak of. She watched as Carly gazed over her shoulder at the retreating form of their technical producer. When she was sure that he was out of earshot, she turned towards Sam. There was a look of seriousness on her face.

"Well?" asked Sam, continuing to eat the pizza.

Carly leant in, as did Sam. "Promise that you won't say anything?"

Sam squinted her eyes, looking left and right. She let out a whisper, "Holy crab, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" Carly gave a sigh. "Nothing. I just..."

"What?"

"I think that I'm in love..."

"With who? Adam?"

"Freddie."

Sam choked on her Wahoo Punch. "Freddie? You're joking, right?"

The look of seriousness was still present on her face.

Sam cleared her throat. "You're serious."

Carly nodded.

"Since when?"

"For a while, now. I've just been thinking about Freddie and me, and after the whole hero thing ended, I still think that I feel the same way."

"Oh," the blonde responded, taking a bite of pizza, in order to prevent any harsh word from coming out of her mouth. She slowly swallowed, seeing the eagerness for acceptance in Carly's eyes. "That's cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you like the nub, then, go ahead." She took a sip of her drink, to take the slight taste of bile out of her mouth. Why she was so upset, she had no idea. Well, some, maybe.

"That's great! I think I'll wait 'til Christmas to tell him."

"That's in twelve days," Sam said.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for being there, for me." Carly got up and hugged Sam, who was still sitting. "I'll see you later, okay? We'll go back to my place after school."

Sam watched as Carly picked up her tray, and left, waving. She waved back. As Carly walked away, she thought of Freddie, and she began to feel nauseated once more.

The rest of the school day went by quickly. Most of the students riled up due to the unusually heavy snowfall. Sam was having trouble concentrating on her studies, similar to Carly that day. Although, it was for a slightly different reason. Possibly, the same reason. Not that she ever truly concentrated on school, in the first place. She tapped her desk with her pencil, impatiently. She watched the second hand on the classroom clock. Similar to every teen show she had ever watched. The second hand ticked away, as the teacher blabbed away. Moment by moment, more excruciating than the last. The moment that the second hand struck twelve, she bolted upright.

"Sam Puckett, sit down, this instant!" Ms. Briggs, Sam's teacher, yelled. The bell rang then, signalling the end of the school day. The teacher threw up her hands, yelling, "Fine, go!"

The students followed Sam's lead, getting up and grabbing their bags. Sam walked out of the classroom, backpack over one shoulder. Making her way down the stairs, she saw both Carly and Freddie at their lockers. They both waved at her, and she waved back. She walked over to them, hands on the strap of her bag.

"Yo, what's up?"

"Nothing, much." Carly shut her locker.

"Ready for some snow?" Freddie asked, putting on his sling bag.

"Of course, dork. I was born ready." She gave them her best smile. Hopefully, it would be enough.

"Well, then, we'd better get on the bus, before it leaves without us." Carly shouldered her bag. "Come on."

They followed her out the doors of Ridgeway, getting into the school bus together. Freddie once again offered Carly a seat. He offered Sam the seat next to her, as they were best friends. She yielded him the seat, knowing that Carly wanted to sit next to him. Squeezing herself next to him on the seat made for two, she crushed Freddie between Carly and her.

"Hey, Sam, could I have some elbow room?"

"Why, so you can try to put your arm around Carly?" She smiled.

"No," He was more worried about having to be pressed up against her. Both of them, really. It made him uncomfortable, sandwiched between his two best friends. Though, in a strange, nice way. It confused him. He didn't know what to do about it. It was an awkward feeling, but being in contact with Carly on one side, and Sam on the other, made him blush.

"Hey, you okay, Freddie?" Carly looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"Huh?" He shook his head to clear it. "Must be the heater on the bus."

"You do look a little red." Sam put her hand against his forehead.

Freddie felt his cheeks become warmer. His face became more flushed. Worried, the girls set to alleviate his stress. Carly tried fanning him, while Sam loosened the collar of his coat. Frantic, Freddie tossed his hands in the air.

"Stop it, both of you, I'm fine!"

"Sorry." Carly dropped her hands to her sides.

"Okay, okay, no need to spaz out, Fredwierd." Sam crossed her arms.

He felt bad about yelling at them. He also noticed that the others in the bus were staring at them. Embarrassed, he whispered, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, we're still friends." Carly touched his arm.

"Yeah, forget about it." Sam lightly punched his other arm.

The bus drove down the freshly ploughed street, stopping at the block of Bushwell Plaza. The three got out, and walked to the apartment building. When they reached the parking lot, they found the entire lot covered in a thick blanket of snow. They walked in through the front doors, calf deep in the snow, with Lewbert screaming for them to close the doors.

"Hey, Lewbert, why isn't the parking lot cleared?" Carly took her mittens off.

"I don't got time to be calling no ploughs!" Lewbert held a mirror in one hand, preening his wart with the other. "I'm busy!"

Sam took off her plaid muffler. "We can see that."

The three took the lift up to the eighth floor, where they took the hallway to Carly's apartment. Going in, they took off their coats, hanging them on the coat rack. Carly took off her beret, hanging it on the rack, as did Sam, with her scarf. They all sat down on the couch, Freddie in between the two girls, once again. Carly asked if anyone wanted anything to drink, and the other two nodded. Carly got up to get some hot cocoa, with Freddie following her to the kitchen to help.

Sam watched the two, smiling, laughing. She felt strange, and uncomfortable about it. Just then, Spencer came into the living room, dressed in his winter gear. He put a hat on, and large gloves. He nodded to the teens.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, much." Sam looked over the back of the couch. "What are you up to?"

"Just getting ready to make my ice sculpture"

"Ice sculpture?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Spencer's making a snowman." Carly came out of the kitchen with Freddie.

"Not a snowman," Spencer looked at them incredulously. "an ice sculpture."

Carly rolled her eyes, handing a cup to Sam. "Of a snowman."

Spencer held out his hands. "A snowman, _melting!_ "

Sam looked back and forth between Carly and Spencer, confused. "Don't snowmen melt?"

"A snowman, in the process of melting." Carly explained, sitting down next to the blonde.

"We didn't get it at first, either." Freddie sat on an empty chair, on the kitchen side of the couch, distanced from the girls.

Sam turned towards Spencer. "Isn't that a little sadistic?"

"Artistic vision!" He cried out in response.

"Calm down, Spencer." The little Shay held up her mug. "Cocoa?"

"No time," He got into a running pose. "art awaits! I'm gonna make the best snowman, I mean, ice sculpture, ever!"

The teens watched as he ran out the door, as excited as a little child with the first snowfall. Which, he basically was. The trio finished their mugs of hot chocolate, sitting around and lounging. Freddie was the first to get up.

"Hey, want to go down there, and play in the snow?"

"Sure." Carly got up from the couch, going to grab her coat.

Freddie put on his coat as well. "Are you coming, Sam?"

The blonde lay down on the couch, and stretched out. "Nah, you two kids go on ahead."

"But, weren't you the one that wanted to jump in the snow?" Freddie buttoned up his pea coat.

"Yeah, Sam, come on." Carly finished buttoning up, herself.

"Mama's tired. I'm just going to take a nap on the couch, here. All nice and cosy."

"Suit yourself," Freddie said, opening the door for Carly. "Come on, Carly, there's a patch of snow with my name on it."

"Gross, Freddork," Sam called from the couch. "Don't pee on the snow!"

"I'm not—gah!" Freddie threw up his hands.

Carly giggled at their antics, placing her beret on top of her head. "All right, have fun, Sam."

"Will do." Sam waved from her spot, lying on the couch, head on a cushion.

She faced away from the door, so that she wouldn't see them leaving to have fun, without her. She thought that Carly would want some alone time with the dork, so she let them have it. She heard the door close behind her, and she snuggled up tightly into a ball, trying to get some rest in the warm flat.

Carly and Freddie, meanwhile, had made their way outside, where they saw Spencer building his sculpture of a snowman melting. They walked over to him, their feet falling through the layers of soft snow.

"Hey, Spencer, isn't an ice sculpture supposed to be made of ice, not snow?" Freddie rubbed his hands together.

"It's an ice sculpture made of snow," Spencer said, simply. He continued to mould the monstrous sculpture.

"Doesn't that just make it a snowman?" Carly's breath came out in tussocks of white.

"No," he shook his head, his lips pursed. "silly kids. Go, play in the snow, now."

"Whatever." Carly shrugged, looking at Freddie. They walked away, going off to explore their new winter wonderland.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea, you know." Freddie breathed into his cupped hands.

"What is?" The snow was coming down, gently coating Carly's hat.

"A snowman. We could build a snowman."

Carly smiled. "That's not a bad idea, Freddie."

"So, where are we going to build it?"

They went in search for a spot, which was not as difficult as one would think, it being a small area, and there being lots of snow. They eventually found a space, Carly pointing it out; a mound of snow with which to start. They started to pile it together, building a base, when they had enough, they pushed on the orb to roll it around the lot. Carly and Freddie were having fun with the snow, as they pushed, and pushed. Freddie, having taken control of the ball, began to chase Carly around with it. Carly spent the entire time giggling. When they got it big enough, they started piling more snow on top, forming the torso. As they were building the round head on top, Carly realised that Freddie's hands were red.

"Freddie, you don't have any gloves?" She packed more snow on top.

"Well, I forgot them, today." He scratched the back of his head.

Carly quickly grasped his hands in hers. "I'm so sorry, I didn't notice, before."

"It's okay." He shrugged.

"No, it's not." She took off her mittens, and held his hands. They were freezing. She rubbed them, trying to get them to warm up. "They're so cold."

"It's okay, I'll be fine." When he saw Carly breathing on his hands to warm them, her cheeks red, he stifled a laugh.

She looked at him, curious. "What's wrong?"

He couldn't help but smile at her. "Nothing, nothing's wrong, at all."

He could feel the warmth seeping into his hands. Her fingers, wrapped around his. The look in her eyes warmed his soul.

She loved the feeling of her hands around his. As she felt the warmth traversing between them, she knew that there was being established, a connection, one that might have gone past mere friendship. One that she desperately desired. She refused to let go.

While the two smiled at each other, eight floors above them, a mass of blonde hair watched them. Sam stood in the corridor, by one of the hallway windows, watching the fun being had down below. She had her arms crossed, and shifted her weight from foot to foot. She watched as Carly took the dork's hands in hers. She began to have an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Sighing, Sam turned her back to the winter scene outside. There was an unfortunate fact that she would have to swallow. Taking a deep breath, she let out a long sigh. It wasn't that she was angry at them, they were her best friends. She just didn't like the idea of them together. Turning back to the glass, she stared at her reflection, the sun setting in the background.

"I guess... I'm jealous."

Down below, Carly and Freddie were putting the finishing touches on the snowman, carving a smile and eyes into the snowball on top. Freddie picked up two branches, sticking them into the sides, creating arms. Carly and Freddie stood back from their creation, proud of their work. They were happy that they got it finished before the twilight came. Deciding that they should go in, and get some more hot cocoa, they checked in on Spencer. He hadn't finished, and was going to call it a night. They started through the front doors, with Lewbert the doorman, yelling. Carly had a thought. Thinking that something was missing, Carly took off Freddie's muffler, running back to the snowman, wrapping it around the snowman's neck. She ran back to the other two, smiling.

"Now, Freddie, our snowman looks just like you."

By the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

a snowman shaped like Freddie.


	2. The Second Day

**Twelve Days of Christmas-**

Chapter Two: The Second Day of Christmas

The Girly Cow alarm clock rang on her nightstand. Reaching out from under the covers, she tapped the head, setting the snooze. The petite mound of blanket rose from the bed, and the blanket fell away to reveal golden curls. Sam stretched out her arms, yawning. She scratched the top of her head, and let out a sigh. She looked over to her nightstand, seeing the picture of Freddie, Carly and her. Picking it up, she looked at them, a year ago, smiling faces with nothing bad between them. Getting out of bed, she walked over to the window in her room. She looked out onto the snowy landscape. The city of Seattle looked beautiful, covered in what looked to be white velvet.

Still a bit groggy, Sam went into the bathroom. She turned the tap on, splashing cold water on her face. She began to brush her teeth, toothpaste foaming up in her mouth. As slovenly as she usually was, when she actually did brush her teeth, she took great pains to do it well. Nobody wanted to see Sam Puckett with 'jank' teeth. She was going to have to talk to Carly about how she felt. It just wasn't fair to lie about it anymore, to Carly, to Freddie, and especially, to herself. She knew that she felt a twinge of jealousy the day before, and she felt slightly ashamed. She spit out the rancid taste in her mouth.

She cleaned herself up, lazily picking out what to wear for the day. She would have to pick out something warm, for the snow may have stopped, but the wind was blowing freely. She chose some dark jeans, a yellow, long-sleeved t-shirt, and a hooded sweatshirt. Going down to the kitchen, she put some toaster pastries into the toaster. As they were heating, she went to put on her coat. Zipping up her coat, she heard the pastries pop up. She walked over to her kitchen, taking up the pastries. They were still hot, so she tossed them between her hands, waiting for them to cool down. Grabbing them in her mouth, she picked her plaid muffler off of the floor. She grabbed her schoolbag on the way out. She didn't bother to say farewells to her mother, as her mother would still be sleeping. She made her way to the bus stop in the winter morning. It was a block away, but she didn't mind the walk. She threw her backpack on, and started moving.

The wind rustled her scarf as she walked along the snow-covered pavement. She looked at the rows of houses along the block. They were quite beautiful, all covered in snow. There was just something peaceful about the entire scene. As if it were out of a Christmas card. Sam smiled, hands in her pockets, her shoes leaving footprints in the snow. The snow had been ploughed from the streets, and traffic was up and running.

She saw the bus on the corner, and she rushed to make it on. Three metres away from the closing door, she slipped on a patch of ice. At first, she lost her balance, but quickly regained it. Keeping her centre of gravity low, she slid over to the door, arms out wide like a surfer. She kicked her foot into the way of the door, preventing it from closing all the way. The door opened back up, and she smirked to the bus driver. The driver smiled back. She got on, finding an open seat in the middle of the bus. Settling herself down, she held her backpack on her lap.

She watched the scenery go by, as the bus moved along the road. It had yet to start snowing again, though the grey clouds hung up above. It looked as though a large, downy comforter was covering the Seattle skyline. She cracked her neck, stifling a yawn. Mornings weren't her best time. The cold winds helped wake her up, though, as she made her way to school.

The students were once gain piling into Ridgeway school, as the bus pulled up to the parking space. She hopped off the bus, walking through the small amount of snow on the pavement. She watched as she made more footprints in the snow. Sam entered the school, going over to her locker. She opened it up, placing books into it. She emptied her bag, stuffing it full of Fatcakes, which she always kept in her locker. Looking in the mirror hanging on the locker door, she combed her fingers through her blonde locks. Her fingers got caught on some knots in her hair, and she regretted not brushing it. She saw two hands cover her eyes, then nothing.

"Guess who?" a low voice asked.

"Fredamame, if you don't take your hands away, I'm not giving them back."

"Aw, if you wanted to hold hands, you should've just told me."

"I meant, that I'll break them off." She waited patiently, as he weighed his options. A moment later, he removed his hands. She smiled. "Good dork."

Sam turned around, smirking. She found Freddie there, also grinning. He was still wearing his black pea coat, that time with khaki pants. She knew that she never would have hurt him. At least, too much. He held up his hands. "I decided to keep them."

"As well you should." She continued going through her locker, taking some books out, and putting them in her backpack.

"So, what's up?" He held the strap of his sling bag.

"Nothing, much." She shut her locker. She looked around a bit. "Where's Carly?"

"Oh, she'll be here in a second." He looked around, himself. "Ah, there she is."

"Hey guys." She waved to them. She opened up her locker, placing her books in there. She was dressed in her red coat and hat, again. The coat, she took off, placing it inside her locker. She hung her hat on the hook, as well.

"Where were you?" Sam asked, watching Carly going through her locker.

"She was with Adam." Freddie went over to his own locker, opening it up, stuffing his coat inside best he could.

"Adam? You mean, the Adam we left behind at Webicon?" Sam zipped up her backpack.

"Yeah," Freddie said, closing his locker. "That one."

Sam was curious. "What did he want to talk to you about?"

"He asked me out, again." Carly gave a forlorn look to her.

"What's wrong with that?" Sam asked.

Freddie walked up to the two. "Yeah, I don't get it, either." He looked at his watch, realising the time. "Oops, I was supposed to meet Gibby before class. I'll see you guys, later."

Carly and Sam watched him run up the stairs. Carly motioned at him with her head. "He's why."

"Oh," Sam realised. "Yeah, you like him."

"So, I said 'no' to Adam."

"Because of Freddie?" asked Sam.

"Yeah." Carly bit her bottom lip. "Did I do the right thing?"

A fierceness appeared in the blond's eyes. She grabbed Carly's shoulders. "Of course, you did! You love the nub, right? Then fight for him!"

Carly was surprised as to what had possessed Sam at that moment. "Fight for him? Sam, what are you talking about?"

Blue eyes widened as she realised what she had said. Dropping her arms, she looked down to the floor, at her feet. "Nothing..."

"Uh huh, okay." Carly looked at her friend, worried.

Sam looked up again, with a scene of seriousness playing out on her face. "Carls, there's something that I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Carly was definitely getting worried. At that moment, the bell for class rang. "Um, can this wait 'til later? We've got to get to class."

"Sure, Carlotta, it can wait." She watched as the brunette waved farewell, running up the stairs to her class.

Not wanting to get detention, Sam decided to actually go to class. She wondered to herself what the outburst was about. Fighting for him? Was it directed at Carly, or herself? Adjusting the strap of her bag, she walked off to her own class.

She spent the entire morning trying to parse the words and feelings that had come out earlier. She was never really worried about paying attention in class, anyway. She had let her feelings get the best of her, and she almost spilt her secret. At least, waiting 'til later would allow her some time to plan out how she was going to tell her best friend that they were in love with the same guy. At lunch, all three sat together, again. They were talking and laughing, forgetting their cares. Carly turned towards Sam.

"So, Sam, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I'll tell you that later, okay?" Sam took a bite of her lunch.

"Are you sure?" Carly took a sip of peppy cola.

"Yeah."

"Is something wrong?" Freddie asked, before eating his sandwich.

Carly looked at Sam, who shook her head.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

Freddie smiled at the two. "Don't tell me, girl talk."

"Something like that." Carly tucked a strand of brown behind her ear.

"All right, whatever you girls want." He took a drink of milk.

The rest of the lunch period went on as usual. Though, Carly could sense that there was something going on with Sam. She was worried. They continued as if nothing were the matter. Freddie didn't want to press the matter further, as he respected the two, and if they weren't going to speak of it, he wouldn't ask.

Later that day, they decided to once again go to Carly's apartment. They took the bus home, the cold winds not worth the walk. Along the way, Freddie was once again sandwiched between the two girls, he did his best not to seem overheated. They bus ride was quiet, with the sound of the winter wind in the background. The bus rambled down the road, stopping by Bushwell Plaza. The trio hopped off, finding the snow cleared from the front steps of the building. They entered, heat flowing out of the lobby. They walked in to find the doorman, sitting with his feet propped up on the front desk.

"So, Lewb, you finally got around to shovelling the walk." Sam tried to tame her wind-tousled hair.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Lewbert yelled, the hairs on his wart bristling. "My poor back!"

"It was your job." said Carly, pointing with her mitten-clad hand.

"Get outta here!" The doorman screeched at them.

They shrugged to each other, going up the stairs to hopefully have them warm up along the way. They made their way to the front door of Carly's apartment. Carly opened the door, and they went in to find Spencer setting up the Christmas Tree by the kitchen.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Spencer popped up from beneath the tree.

"Hey, Spencer," The teens call out in unison.

"Setting up the tree?" Carly asked, Freddie closing the door behind them.

"Yuppers. Only eleven days 'til Christmas." Spencer went over to a large cardboard box, picking out ornaments.

"Shouldn't you be working on your ice sculpture?" Sam leapt onto the couch.

"I worked on it all morning," He put some ornaments onto a branch. "I figured I'd take a break, at least set up the tree, do the heavy lifting."

Carly patted her brother on the shoulder. "What would I do without you?"

Spencer responded, "You'd be lifting a tree, duh."

Carly rolled her eyes. She took her beret and her red coat off, hanging them on the coat rack. Freddie took off his pea coat and his muffler, as well. Sam lay there on the couch, lightly dozing. She was cuddled up in her coat.

Spencer went over to the coat rack, taking his coat and a long stocking cap from it. Putting his coat on, he stuck the cap atop his head.

"Where are you going?" Carly questioned as Spencer slipped on his gloves.

"Out to finish my sculpture, of course." He zipped up his jacket.

"What about the tree?"

"Aw, you guys can finish it." He opened the door.

"I'll go and help." Carly went to get her coat.

"Nah, have fun with Freddie and Sam. Later." He left, with a shut of the door.

"Okay," Carly shrugged. "you guys want to help me decorate the tree?"

"Sure." Freddie walked over to the ornament box.

"Sam?" Carly asked, placing a snowman on a branch.

The blonde let out a yawn. "Maybe later, mama's sleepy."

"Suit yourself." Smiling, Carly placed a Santa Claus to keep the snowman company.

Freddie picked out a few ornaments, placing them on the other side of the tree. As Sam snoozed on the couch, Freddie and Carly continued to decorate the tree. They put on small trinkets, and ropes of tinsel. Each grabbing an end of a string of lights, the two mobile teens ran in opposite directions around the tree. Going up and down, the two began stringing up lights.

Lazily opening an eye, Sam watched from the comfortable contours of the couch. She watched as her two best friends circled the real fir. It was real, due to the fact that Spencer could not be trusted with an artificial tree. They just kept bursting into flames. Closing her eyes again, she heard the laughing that was occurring by her. She felt a little on edge. Letting out a silent sigh, she tried to drown out the sounds with her own thoughts. Though, the only thoughts that she could come up with included her and a brown-haired tech weenie. She grunted, opening her eyes once more. She watched as Carly and Freddie had fun without her. Granted, it was her fault, for they had invited her. She wished that something would come up, so that the moment would just end. That was such a selfish thought, there was no way that—

There was a buzzing sound.

Carly pulled her mobile out of her pocket, looking at it. "Oh, I should take this. I'll be upstairs."

"Okay." Freddie hung another snowman, that time skiing, on the tree.

"Hello?" Carly answered as she ran up the stairs.

"Hey, Carly," the voice on the other side called.

"Hey, Adam."

"What's up?" Carly shut the door to her room.

"I just wanted to know about this morning."

"This morning?" She sat down at her vanity.

"Yeah, I thought that you liked me. So..."

She tucked a lock of brown tress behind her left ear. "I like you, I really do. It's just that there's someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Hey, that's cool, don't worry about it." She could hear the disappointment in his voice, he hid it poorly.

She smiled. "Thanks so much for understanding."

"Um, hey, I was wondering."

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering, if maybe, it was Freddie."

Her breath hitched in her throat. "W-why do you think that it's Freddie?"

"Just a hunch. He's the only guy you really hang out with."

"I guess."

"Is it him?"

She tugged on a strand of hair. "Yeah, it is."

"So, the 'Creddie' stuff is true, huh?"

"Kind of, something like that, sorry." She felt bad, she truly did. After all the things that she did to get his attention, when she had it, she no longer wanted it. It made her feel guilty.

"Hey, it's okay." He was attempting to make her feel better, she realised. It should be the other way around.

"I'll see you at school, then."

"Okay, 'bye."

"'bye, Carly." she heard him hang up on the other end.

Sighing, she took the phone away from her ear. She looked at the home screen on her PearPhone. It was a picture of the three of them, Freddie, Sam, and her. She didn't know it, but it was the same picture as on Sam's nightstand. She looked at it, smiling. Things were so much simpler when they had taken that photograph. They hadn't let 'those feelings' get in the way of the show, and their relationship. Things had become different. They had grown, and 'those feelings' had become stronger. She had wondered when she had fallen in love with Freddie. It seemed that it would eventually happen, with they way they were, how close they were. It was inevitable. She sighed, exiting her room. The sound of it shutting echoed in the bedroom.

Meanwhile, Freddie was still decorating the tree. He was having trouble trying to get the ornaments in their proper places. He believed that there were proper places. He looked at the tree, in it's Christmas finery, trying to achieve a balance.

"Hmm, maybe this one should go here."

Sam tossed on the couch.

"No, that won't work." He held the ornament out, imagining it on the branch.

"Just put the stupid ornament on the stupid tree," Sam yawned, sitting up. "Why do you have to be a dork about everything?"

"Everything has a proper place, that way things don't go to waste," he sang, mimicking his mother.

The blond shook her head. "Such a dork."

"I could get it done quicker if you helped me."

She got up from the couch, walking over to him. She took the snowflake from his hand, placing it on a random branch. "There. Done."

"I don't know, maybe it should—"

"Maybe," she interrupted him, "it should stay where it is."

"Fine." He surrendered, not wanting pain that day.

"Good boy." She patted his cheek.

"Want to help me with the rest of them?"

"Sure, why not?" She shrugged, picking another ornament out of the box. It was a gingerbread man. She tried her best not to bite it.

"That should go there." He pointed at a barren spot on the tree.

"Don't tell me what to do, Fredward."

He held up his hands. "Sorry."

"Help me out here, Freddork." She placed another one on the tree.

"Okay." He picked one out of the box.

They spent time hanging up the decorations. They took some cotton, placing the tufts on the branches. The tree was beginning to look respectable. They took some strings of lights, wrapping them around the green tower. Sam started to have fun. Though, she would never admit it. Tossing the string of tinsel around Freddie's neck, she created for him a boa. He laughed, taking it off and draping it on her shoulders. She enjoyed the smile on his face. Blue eyes met brown, as they continued to decorate the tree. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. She knew that it was just for her. It made her happy.

They took a string of lights, running around the tree, as he and Carly did earlier. Sam tried not to think of Carly, as the moment was only for her and Freddie. The tree was coming along well. She was pleased that things were going so well. She was also secretly pleased that she got time alone with Freddie. With Carly stating that she was in love, she thought that she may never get any chance with him. Luckily, Carly received that phone call. So, right then, Freddie was hers. A pang of guilt ran through her, and she stopped for a bit. Was it really right to try and go after Freddie, when she knew that Carly liked him. Especially since Carly didn't even know about how she felt? There was no time to think about that. Private time with Freddie was precious. As more and more girls started noticing Freddie, he would be more likely to forget her as a possibility. She couldn't let that happen. There must have been something there. Ever since their first kiss together. They were connected. That would never change.

"Hey, Sam, you okay?"

She shook out of her reverie. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, let's keep going."

"Sure."

At that moment, Carly silently walked down the stairs, she saw that Sam was up and about, having had taken her place as Freddie's partner.

"Hey, I got you something." She began searching herself for a present.

Carly stopped on the steps, staying quiet. She slipped up to hide at the top of the stairs. Watching. Wondering.

"What? It's not Christmas, yet."

"Well, so what?" She sat down, pulling her shoes off.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Freddie wondered, as she untied her laces.

Pulling off her shoes, she grunted. She peeled off her socks, standing up to face him, once again.

"Here." She held her hands out, socks within them. "These are for you."

"Um, socks?"

"Yeah, just take 'em."

He reached out, taking the socks. They were Christmas themed, though there was one thing odd about them. The weren't matching. One was covered in snowmen and candy canes, the other with penguins with Santa hats and red-nosed reindeer.

"Um, these don't match."

"So, what?" Sam shrugged. "They're for you."

"Um, thanks, I guess." He held the small socks in his hands. "What are they for?"

"I don't know." Sam looked down, hiding her blush, the feel of her cheeks heating.

"Well, they won't fit me, I know that," he said, holding them up, inspecting them.

"Sorry," Sam whispered, embarrassed.

He laughed. "Don't be."

"Do you like them?"

"Of course, I do," he said, reassuringly. "I'd just like to know why."

"Oh, um, well, it's because... I owe you some socks."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, they're to make up for the socks you've been missing."

"Wait, how did you know that I was missing socks?"

"Well, it's 'cause, I've been taking them."

Freddie's mouth opened wide. "You've been stealing my socks?"

Sam looked at her feet, scratching the back of her head. "Just the left ones."

He slapped himself on the forehead. "So, that's where they've been going!"

He had thought that it was just his imagination.

"It's kind of like how I used to sneak into your house, and put blue cheese dressing in your shampoo bottle," She admitted, looking back up at him to see him smiling.

"It's okay, I accept." He held up the socks. "Though, they're kind of stinky."

She quickly grabbed them out of his grasp. Turning around. "If you don't like 'em, then forget it!"

He quickly stepped up to, and around, to face her. He took her hands, gently taking the socks from her. He smiled, shaking his head.

"I said, I accept."

He received a smile in response. "Really?"

"Sure, why not?" He walked back to the tree. "I know just where to put it."

"Where?" She watched as he took an extra set of hooks, threading them through the socks, and hung them on the tree. That made her smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Carly wouldn't mind."

At the mention of her friend, she once again felt guilty. She noticed Freddie looking down. "What?"

"Your feet." He pointed. Her feet were there, on the wooden floor, bare. She wiggled her toes.

"They're kind of cold," she admitted.

"Sit on the couch," he instructed. She did so, and he grabbed her feet.

"I learned this the other day." He took her feet in his hands. They were warm to the touch. She sighed. He held them in his hands, rubbing them to warm them up. She sat there on the couch, melting into his hands. She was in heaven, feeling Freddie's fingers dance all over her feet like that. Not just her feet were warming up. She began to feel warm, down to the core. She could let it last forever. She tilted her head back as he continued to hold her feet. She let out a small purr.

Carly watched from the top of the stairs. She didn't know what to make of the scene in front of her. There were her two friends, in an intimate moment. What was she to do? It would be awkward to interrupt them. She hid herself around the wall, taking a deep breath. She could hear them talking.

"This feel better?"

"Wow, your hands are warm. It feels... nice."

"You warmed up, yet?"

"Not yet," Sam answered.

"I think that's enough." He smiled. Freddie gently placed her feet on the ground. "You know, you have small feet."

Sam smiled, she took pride in how petite they were.

"Still smell, though."

She kicked him in the face.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For telling me my feet stink."

"They do!"

"Want me to kick you, again?" She began to chase him around in her bare feet.

It was at that moment, in which Carly decided to descend the staircase. "Hey, guys. Miss me?"

Freddie was in the midst of having his hair pulled, down on the ground, with his leg folded in half, Sam on top of him. They both looked up at her with surprise on their faces. Sam smiled, innocently.

"Carls, what's up?"

"Nothing, you two okay?"

"I'm fine," Freddie said from below.

"Everything's okay, here." Sam pulled Freddie's hair. Receiving a yelp from the boy.

"Okay, anyone want hot cocoa?"

"Sure," the blonde said, getting up off of her captive. She followed Carly to the kitchen.

"Coming Freddie?" asked Carly, preparing to make hot chocolate for the trio, a million thoughts swirling through her mind.

"Yeah, I'll be right there. Just give me a few minutes." He continued to lay on the floor, in pain.

By the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

two mismatched socks,

and a snowman shaped like Freddie.


	3. The Third Day

**Twelve Days of Christmas-**

Chapter Three: The Third Day of Christmas

It was another day closer to Christmas, and she wasn't getting any closer to Freddie. She sat in front of her vanity, brushing her long brown hair. She looked at herself in the mirror, with a look that said 'Carly Shay, don't you give up!'. Her momentary excitement lasted only that, a moment. She relived the scene from the prior night, in which Sam was experiencing an intimate moment with their brown-haired technical producer.

Freddie had looked to be massaging Sam's feet, and by the looks of it, Sam was having quite the experience. Her head was back, and she was moaning softly. Carly shook the image out of her head. Jealousy crept under her skin, as she unwittingly began to brush harder. She put the brush down on the table, in order to save her hair any more torture. Letting out a long sigh, she wondered if what she was suspecting were true. She could only posit what Sam was trying to tell her the other day.

"Is she...?"

"Hey, Carls, you here?" a feminine voice called from down the hall.

"Yeah, I'm here, Sam!" She watched in the mirror as her door opened, revealing her blonde co-host. The reflection waved to her. She turned to wave back. "What's up?"

"Nothing, much. Just thought that I'd hitch a ride with you guys today." She waltzed into the room, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a brown peasant girl blouse, large winter coat draped over her.

"Really, why?"

"Ah, no reason." Sam leapt onto Carly's bed, uninvited.

"I see." Carly felt that she might know what the reason was. "Hey, about that thing that you wanted to talk about, yesterday, what was it?"

"Oh, that. Right." Sam drew circles on the bed sheets with her finger. She had a worried look on her face.

"Was it important?" The intonation in Carly's voice was high at the last word.

"Important? Um, kind of."

"You want to tell me?" Carly sat facing her friend since forever. She didn't want to speculate anymore. Though, she was afraid of what Sam was about to say. She didn't want to hear what she thought she was going to hear, but she needed to hear it. It was a moment that could possibly change everything that they had become used to.

Sam sat up, crossing her legs on the bed. "Carly, I—"

It was then, that they heard a low voice. "Hey, Carly, are you up yet?"

The footsteps approached the door, which had been left open when Sam had come in. Sam immediately shut her mouth, and both girls stared at the doorway. Soon, a boy with brown hair appeared in the doorway, wearing dark blue jeans, and his newly-become-signature black pea coat, completely buttoned up for maximum warmth. He was smiling, as per usual.

"There, you are. Morning." He noticed the blonde curls on the bed. "Oh, hey, Sam. What are you doing here?"

Carly instantly smiled. "Hey, Freddie."

"Hey, Fredwart, just wanted to go to school with you guys." She smiled at him. Carly noticed. There was a light in her eyes. The same glint that Carly had in her eyes when Freddie had stepped in the room.

"Is that so?" Freddie asked, smirking. "Doesn't that involve getting up early?"

Sam smiled back. "Some things are worth getting up for."

Carly jumped up. "We'd better get going, or we'll be late for school!" She grabbed Freddie's arm, pulling him along.

Freddie looked at his watch. "You're right, the bus will leave without us!"

Sam leapt from the bed, following the two out. They went down the stairs, Carly picking up her red cap, and throwing her red coat around her blue blouse and black jeans. They ran through the living room, where they took the lift down to the lobby. The ride down was quiet. Carly felt a little guilty for interrupting the eye contact from earlier. She rationalised that they would have been late, so it was all right. Maybe, though, she was just seeing things. She set it to the back of her mind. Keeping her arm wrapped around Freddie's, she neglected to notice the jealous stare that Sam gave them.

They barely made it to the bus stop on time. They raced onto the bus, just as the door closed. They scrunched together on one bench seat. The ride was quiet, as the bus rumbled through town. The snow had begun to fall once again, powdering the people on the streets, passing by. The bus ride was interrupted by some ribbing from Sam. Freddie was the target, of course. The blonde playfully poked him, causing him to make a less-than-masculine yelp. Carly was too distracted, a storm of thoughts fogging her mind. She continued to look out the window, the snow falling from above.

"Hey, Carly, you all right?"

She turned towards Freddie. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

She noticed that Sam was staring as well. She smiled to the both of them. "Yeah, I'm fine," she reiterated.

"Okay," said Freddie, unconvinced. Sam had a similar look upon her face.

The bus continued on its way to the school. Sam knocked Freddie on the head, giving him an exclamation of 'worrywart'. Though, she too, was worried.

Once at school, the teens went to their lockers, getting their books for the next class. The hallway was busy, and there were students everywhere, bustling about, rushing off to class.

Carly shut her locker. "I can't wait for winter break."

"Yeah, baby," Sam danced around. "break! Break!"

"Calm down, Sam." Carly laughed. "We have a few days."

"Not just a few days, tomorrow. Then, break!"

"Celebrate later, Puckett." Freddie threw his sling bag on. "We still have class, today."

"Yeah, yeah, Fredwart. I know." She smiled at him. She punched him in the arm, going off in a separate direction. "See you guys, later."

"Later, Sam." Freddie waved.

"'Bye, Sam." Carly smiled, since they had a moment alone. "Hey, Freddie, would you mind walking me to class?"

He smiled. "Not at all, Ms. Shay." He held out his arm. Carly took it, once again.

As he escorted her up the stairs, she could only let out, "So, gentlemanly, of you."

...

Sam roamed the halls of Ridgeway School. It was afternoon, and she didn't fell like going to class, anymore. She wandered around, exploring the building. Creeping silently, she made sure as to not make her presence known. The last thing that she wanted was to be thrown into detention that day. Finding a nice, quiet spot, she sat down. She leant back, relaxing, as she wondered what she and her best friends were going to do after school. Then, she remembered what happened outside of Bushwell Plaza. A worried look crossed her face. They had been holding hands, Freddie and Carly. They had been getting nice and cosy. She remembered the jealousy in her eyes as she gazed down on the two.

Her heart beating quickly, her thoughts immediately leapt to the prior day, in which, Freddie held her, as well. Well, not in the same way as he did Carly, mind you, but he held a part of her. They may have been her feet, but there was still some physical contact. She recalled how he held her cold feet, his hands warm. She smiled at the thought. It was a nice moment, until he said that her feet smelt. Her feet didn't smell, they truly didn't.

She had yet to tell Carly about how she felt about Freddie. She really didn't know how to go about it. After what Carly had told her, how could she lay down such a surprise. Though, she couldn't just let it go like that. She had promised Carly that there would be no more secrets between them. The question was, how would Carly react to the little tidbit of information. She shook her head; whatever would happen, would happen. She couldn't keep it a secret anymore.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Students piled out of the classrooms, getting ready to go home. Sam got up, dusting herself off. She ran over to the main hallway, in which her locker resided. There, she put her books away, and awaited Carly and Freddie. She did not have to wait long, as they soon appeared, talking and laughing.

"Hey, guys." Sam waved.

"Hey, Sam." They said in unison. Sam cringed.

"What's up?" she asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Nothing, much, how was class?" asked Carly.

"Ah, didn't go," Sam responded, pulling a half-eaten Fatcake out of her pocket, "I was feeling lazy."

Freddie laughed. "Since when do you ever not feel lazy?"

"True, dork."

"Sam Puckett!" a loud voice called from across the hall.

"Oh, great, it's Mr. Howard." Sam awaited her scolding.

Mr. Howard came up to them, scowling. "Sam Puckett, you were ditching class!"

"What proof do you have?" Sam took a bite of her Fatcake.

"I saw you come out of hiding when class ended!"

"So what?" Another bite taken.

"Detention, that's what!" Mr. Howard grabbed her arm. She struggled against him.

"Mr. Howard, it's the holidays," Carly pleaded, "could you please let Sam go, this time?"

"Hmm, let me think about it," He posed, mock thinking. "No!"

As he dragged Sam away, Freddie and Carly could hear her calling to them, "I'll meet you guys later, and the Groovy Smoothie!"

A sudden jerk made the Fatcake fall from her hand. "Hey, my Fatcake!"

They looked at each other, and shrugged. It seemed as though, they were going to the Groovy Smoothie. They put away their books, shutting their lockers, and boarded the bus to go home, where they would walk to the shop.

The bus ride was quieter without Sam there, and that meant the there was time for Carly and Freddie to be alone. They made their way to the Groovy Smoothie, the cold wind blowing, and the snow falling. They were welcomed by the warmth of the shop as they entered through the doors. The atmosphere was festive and jubilant as they looked at the holiday decorations strewn all over. They took a seat at their usual table, Carly sitting across from Freddie. Carly dropped he bag on the floor with a 'thump'.

Freddie smirked. "That sounded heavy."

"Yeah, it was." She massaged her shoulder. "They give way too much homework before break."

After watching her rotate her shoulders, and crack her neck, for the tenth time, Freddie pulled up a seat beside her.

"What are you doing?"

Freddie merely smiled at her. "Let me take care if that."

He gently placed his hands upon her tired shoulders, his fingers, though warmed by then, still sent shivers down her spine. He began massaging, loosening the tension throughout her petite frame. She nestled into it, enjoying every nuanced moment. She found her breathing to become slower, and more relaxed. She move her head to and fro, feeling his fingers dance across her muscles, his hands soothing away the stress of another school day. He moved his thumbs to rub the area by he crook of her neck, and she almost melted. She wondered where he had learnt to give massages like that. He slid down to her back, ridding her shoulder blades of the tension stored there. She was in heaven, and she showed it. Her eyes rolled back, she closed her lids, blocking out any visuals that would distract from the moment.

He could hear her let out a soft moan, loud enough for only him to hear. The rest of the shop was not included in the little intimate moment that they were having. In Carly's mind, it was just the two of them, and nothing could pull her away from the moment. What was happening, was something that she had always hoped would happen. Freddie was giving her something special, pleasure. She could wallow in that feeling forever and ever. He had her in such a way, that, he could have done anything he wanted to her, and she would care not. The thought gave rise to heat in her cheeks, and she swallowed. She broke out of her trance to realize that they were doing something very intimate in a very public place. Her cheeks became redder. She hoped it would never end. Breaking the silence that was their special moment, a voice called out.

"Hey, get a room, you two!"

A chorus of wolf whistles and clapping echoed around them, and she opened her eyes to find everyone staring at them. Freddie blushed, dropping his hands from her back and shoulders.

The owner of the establishment came up to them, holding a stick with food on it. "Want to buy some soup?"

"No, thanks, T-Bo." Freddie said.

"Could we get some smoothies, though?" Carly asked.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"What have you got?"

"We got some new flavour for the holidays, eggnog smoothies."

"Eggnog?" Freddie looked at Carly, questioningly.

"Sure, why not?"

T-Bo nodded. "Two eggnog smoothies coming up!"

Freddie moved back to his seat, across from Carly.

Carly tucked some long hair behind her ear. "Well, that was nice."

"You feeling better?" Freddie scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess so, thanks." She blushed.

"You're welcome," he said, blushing as well.

"Where, um, did you learn that?"

Freddie shrugged.

"Trying to be mysterious, Mr. Benson?"

"Maybe."

She leant forward on the table. "Well, it's working."

"Is it?" He wiggled his eyebrows. They laughed together.

T-Bo called to them that the smoothies were ready. As Freddie got up to pay, Carly stopped him, saying that she would get them. She picked up the smoothies, returning to the table. She handed one to Freddie, keeping one for herself.

"I could have paid, you know." He took a sip. "Hey, this is pretty good."

"It's for the massage." She had some of her smoothie, it did taste good. "Thank you, again."

"Sure thing." He smiled at her, drinking more smoothie. An empty echo came from the bottom of his cup.

"You're done, already?"

"I guess it was too good to stop."

Carly stood up. "I'll get you another one."

He watched as she walked over to the counter. He was happy, spending time with Carly. He enjoyed giving her the massage. It was nice to get to touch her. He couldn't believe that she had let him. From the looks of it, she enjoyed it, as well. It was something that he had never thought would happen. He flashed back to the moment with Sam the other day. Another thing that he never thought that he would do was to touch the blonde demon in an intimate way. Carly came back with his smoothie. He shook it out of his head. He should focus on Carly, since she was the one that was there with him.

They laughed and talked, winding down the hours while the snow blew around outside. Freddie was enjoying the talk with Carly, and they talked about a myriad of things. They also spoke of the webshow, which they were going to be doing the next day. Freddie thought of Sam once again, but brushed it out of his head. She wasn't there. Before he knew it, he had finished yet another smoothie. Shaking her head, Carly went to get him another one. The door to the Groovy Smoothie opened, a cold wind rushed in. Sam entered in from the cold. She waved to her friends.

"Heya, peeps. What's happening?"

"Hey, Sam." Freddie sipped his cup, then realised that there was nothing there. He shook his empty cup. It was taken out of his hand, and replaced with a fresh cup.

Carly smiled. "Hey, Sam, out of detention?" She offered Sam a seat.

"Yes, Carls, I am." She took a seat. Followed by Carly.

"I don't know if I can finish another one," Freddie said, letting out a sigh.

"Then I don't mind if I do." Sam grabbed the cup out of Freddie's grasp.

"Hey!"

"You said you didn't want it," Sam defended herself.

"No, I said that I didn't know if I could finish it."

"Same thing."

"No, I was still going to try."

"Too bad." She took a long sip.

"Give me that, back," He reached for it. "Carly bought that for me."

"For what? You have money."

"For the massage," replied Freddie.

"Massage?" questioned Sam.

Freddie watched as Carly shook her head.

"Nothing, it's nothing." He lifted his hands as Sam came up to him, grabbing his collar. "It was nothing, I swear!"

"Spill it!"

"Freddie just gave me a shoulder rub," Carly explained, not wanting Freddie to get hurt, "that's all. It was nothing."

"You gave her a shoulder rub?" Sam looked hurt.

"She had sore shoulders, I just helped relieve the tension."

She looked at Carly, who nodded. She let him go. "Okay, if that's all it was."

She sat back down, and Carly wondered why Sam was acting so upset about the massage. She said that she supported her going after Freddie, so what was the problem? She whispered in her ear if things were okay, and Sam whispered back that she had a bad day at detention. Sam also said that she 'did good' getting Freddie to massage her. Carly was happy, and relieved, that Sam was all right with it. Still, she had her doubts about whether Sam truly had a bad day at school, or that there was something else that troubled her. That in turn, troubled Carly.

"Hey, what are you girls whispering about?" Freddie asked, taking the chance to grab his smoothie back.

Both girls turned towards him, and said, "Girl talk."

"Of course," he sighed, taking another sip of his smoothie.

By the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

three smoothies,

two mismatched socks,

and a snowman shaped like Freddie.


	4. The Fourth Day

**Twelve Days of Christmas-**

Chapter Four: The Fourth Day of Christmas

It was the day before winter break, and the school was bustling with activity. Students were ready to forget about the teachers, and teachers, the students. Everyone was happy that over a week off from school was so close at hand.

Carly hummed to herself, as she walked down the hallway. She was especially excited, due to the fact that she was doing her webshow that night. She made her way to her locker, books clutched to her chest. She opened her locker, placing her books into it. It was lunch time, and she was hungry, maybe for some pasta. She shut her locker, revealing a long-haired blonde standing next to it. Carly smiled.

"Hey, Sam."

"Yo," The blonde nodded towards her. "Where's Fredweird?"

"I haven't seen him." Carly shook her head.

"Good, I need to talk to you." Sam looked down at her feet. "Something important."

Carly raised an eyebrow. "Important?"

"Yeah," Sam looked at her. "really important."

"Okay, let's talk at lunch." She waved Sam along. "Come on."

"Sure thing, Carls." She followed Carly to the cafeteria.

They picked up lunch. Carly picked up some macaroni and cheese, while Sam chose some of the various ham selections available. They sat down at a table by the wall, just the two of them. They soon saw Freddie, crossing the room with Gibby. Apparently, they were having lunch together before the break, possibly discussing the show later. Carly sat there, taking a bite of her macaroni. She leant back in her chair, staring at Sam.

"What?" Sam took a bite of a slice of ham.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Carly looked down, as she stirred her macaroni and cheese.

"Not while Momma's eating." She took another bite.

"Sam," Carly looked up. "you wanted to tell me, right?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Then, tell me, Sam." Carly looked at her sternly. There was something that told Sam that she was ready for the worst.

Sam took a deep breath. "Okay..." She pursed her lips.

"Sam?"

"I'm getting to it."

"Sam!"

"Okay! I'll tell you. Just don't make a big deal about it, okay?" She stabbed her ham.

"What is it?" Carly was afraid of the answer.

"I... like... someone."

"Who is it?"

"It's someone that you know."

"Is it Adam?" Carly hoped.

"No..."

Carly's eyebrow rose. "Is it Gibby?"

Sam looked disgusted. "Ew, no! Gibblets and gravy? No way!"

"Then..."

Sam slammed her head down on the table. That caused some of the other students to stare at them strangely. Carly just smiled. "Nothing to see here, folks, please, go about your lunches."

She watched as Sam grabbed her hair, violently messing it up. "Furtty."

Carly leant closer. "What?"

Sam's head popped up. "Freddie, okay?"

"Freddie?" Carly gripped her spork tightly.

"Yeah." Sam had a look that seemed apologetic.

"Are you sure?" Carly's voice had an edge to it that told she didn't want to believe it.

"I'm so sorry, Carly." She looked down at her unfinished ham. She had lost her appetite during the conversation.

"Do you..."

"Yeah, I think that I love the weenie." It was as close to an 'I love Freddie' that she was ever going to give.

"Sam..."

"I love Freddie." All right, possibly that was as close as it was ever going to get.

Carly swallowed hard. "How?"

"I don't know. I just pick on the nub all the time, I don't know how it could happen like this."

Carly's Macaroni was left untouched in its cheese. She, too, had lost her appetite. "Maybe, you pick on him, because you like him."

Sam looked her dead in the eyes. "Why do you like him?"

"Me?"

Sam nodded.

"Well, he's always been there for me. He's sweet, caring, cute, and he loves me. I had just never wanted to 'settle' for him. Then, I realised, I'm not settling for him. He's the guy I've always wanted." Carly sighed. "I don't know, I just... love him."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, a smiled on her lips. If only things were that simple. "He is pretty cute, in a nubbish kind of way."

They both laughed, nervously.

"We promised that we wouldn't fight over a guy, again." Carly crossed her arms.

"Yeah." Sam leant back. "What are we gonna do about the dork?"

"I don't know."

Sam's eyebrows creased. "I was going to tell you, you know, but then you told me that you love him. I didn't know what to do, because, I..."

"Love him, too."

They both took a deep breath, exhaling.

"I'm so sorry, Carly."

She looked at Sam, a sad smile on her face. "Don't be. You can't help how you feel."

"But, Carls, we can't both have him, right."

Carly cuckled. "I'm sure any guy would like having two girls."

Sam laughed, as well. "Especially two hot momma's, such as ourselves."

The laughing eventually stopped, awkwardly.

"So, what are we going to do about the nub?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Carly picked up her tray. "I guess, we'll just have to be adults about it. I'll see you later, okay?"

Sam watched as Carly walked away, dumping the uneaten food into the trash. She looked down at the cold ham.

"See you."

…

Both Carly and Sam had trouble concentrating on class for the rest of the day. Carly sat in history, while Mr. Devlin, the history teacher, prattled on and on. The only history that she was focused on was her history with Sam. Was she ready to put it all at risk, just for a boy? Though, he wasn't just any boy, he was Freddie.

The thoughts in her head were rushing faster than Mr. Devlin's words. Something about the American Revolution, or some such nonsense. Face cupped in her hands, she let the words flow past her, unheard. She wasn't even trying to pay attention to what was occurring around her. Her thoughts preoccupying her mind. What was she going to do about Sam? She liked Freddie as well. She was in a predicament, go after the guy she liked, and she could possibly lose her best friend. She shook her head, she couldn't let a guy, even Freddie, get between them. She looked down at her page, as blank and white as the winter snow.

Sam, meanwhile, was having no better of a time keeping her mind on class. She tapped her pencil on her desk, trying to drown out the droning of Mr. Howard, who was teaching maths at the time. She was missing the entire lecture, not that she cared at all about maths. Her mind was on lunch, in which she admitted to her best friend, that she was in love with her other best friend. Things were so confusing, that she no longer wanted to think about it. The only problem was, she couldn't for the life of her, concentrate on something else. She ran her fingers through her hair, getting caught in the long blonde locks.

She let out a small sigh, wondering what to do about Carly and Freddie. She remembered promising never to let a boy between her and Carly, but it was the nub. He was more than just another guy. There was nothing to do, she loved the nub. But she loved Carly, as well, and never wanted to hurt her. She grumbled, not finding a way around it.

…

Later that day, Freddie stood at his locker, awaiting both Carly and Sam. He was entirely clueless to everything that was happening with Carly and Sam. He shut his locker, leaning against it, humming to himself. He saw Sam coming down the stairs, and he waived to her.

"Hey, Sam."

"What up, nub?" she acknowledged him. She went over and opened her locker, placing books into it.

The day was finally over, and the students were rushing to get out of the school. The hallways were crowded, and the atmosphere was noisy. Many of the students were flowing out of the classrooms, moving like a river out the front doors. Freddie and Sam had to strain against the rush. Carly soon came down the stairs, being pulled along with the rest of the student body. Her petite form standing no chance at staying stationary, she let them push her over towards her locker. Almost being pulled out the front doors prematurely, she felt someone grab her sleeve. Throwing her hand out into the aether, she felt her hand being grabbed. She was pulled over to her cloister of lockers to find none other than Freddie holding her hand, pulling her into his arms. He, as per usual, was smiling.

"Hey, Carly. You okay?"

She smile up at him. "Yeah, I am, now."

The two did not see Sam, behind Freddie's back, with a slight scowl on her face.

"You can let me go, now, Freddie," Carly said, her cheeks pink.

"Oh, sorry." He reluctantly released her from his arms.

Carly opened up her locker, placing all her books into it. She didn't want to think about school for the rest of the holiday season. She had other things on her mind. She took out her red coat and hat. "Ready to make another webshow?"

Sam slammed her locker shut, plastering a smile on her face. She hoped it looked realistic. "Of course."

"Sure thing." Freddie gripped his bag's strap.

Bag empty, Carly shut her locker. "All right, then, let's get out of here!"

Carly leading the way, they forded the river of students, to make it out to the buses. Getting on the bus that would take them to Bushwell Plaza, they sat, Sam by the window, Carly by the aisle, Freddie, unfortunately for him, in the middle. The bus started up, a loud rumble shaking the chassis. It slowly moved out of the parking lot, snow falling gently from the sky.

The bus ride was quiet. Much too quiet for Freddie's taste. He felt that he had to say something.

"Are you guys okay?"

Carly looked at him. "Yeah, of course."

"It's just, that, you two seem pretty quiet, today."

Sam looked away from the window. "It's nothing, nub."

"Are you guys sure?" Freddie had a worried look on his face.

Sam leant forward, and looked at Carly, seemingly asking what they should do about him. Carly leant and stared back, across Freddie, wondering the same thing. Freddie, sat there, looking at one, then the other, fluctuating between them. Freddie was getting even more worried with all the silence.

"What's going on with you two?"

Sam sat up, tweaking his cheek. "Aw, is Freddie-weddie all worried about his girls?"

Freddie sat there, blushing.

"Oh, looks like you're getting all red again. Are you sick?" asked Carly, fanning him with her hands.

He swatted them away. "Stop it! Ah, forget it!" He crossed his arms, upset. "Girls are so weird."

The bus kept on going, down the road to Bushwell Plaza.

…

The Bus dropped the three off at the bus stop. They made their way to Bushwell, running into Lewbert in the lobby. In the midst of all his ranting, the teens got into the elevator, travelling up to Carly's apartment. As the lift went on its way up, the silence kept going. Anytime Freddie started to question the two, they poked fun at him, and he relented.

Freddie spent the time in the elevator thinking about the two girls next to him. Carly on his right, Sam on his left, they were both leaning against him. Which was odd for him, as there was plenty of space for them to spread out. He wouldn't admit it, but it was kind of nice. It was kind of nice having two beautiful girls right next to you. A small smile shown on his lips. He tried to hide it. There was still something going on between Carly and Sam, which disturbed him, and made him worry. They were his best friends, and he loved them. There was something that they weren't telling him, and it annoyed him. He was going to get to the bottom of it, but he had the webshow to take care of that day. Maybe it would wait for tomorrow.

The lift opened up to showcase Carly's living room. All in all, it seemed to be in order. They stepped out, looking around for the one thing that was missing.

Spencer leapt out on his room, gloves and muffler on, but no coat. "Hey, guys! Happy break! Happy break!"

"Hey, Spence," Sam answered.

"Afternoon, Spencer," Freddie said.

Carly asked, "Why do you have your gloves and scarf on, but no coat?"

Spencer looked solemn for a moment. He looked at them seriously. "I don't know."

The three teens nodded as if it all made sense. Though, if one knew Spencer, it would make sense.

"Are you going to go work on your snowman, again?" Sam flopped onto the couch.

"It's an ice sculpture, and yup! I'm gonna finish it, today."

"Hey," Carly took off her hat. "Can we put it on iCarly?"

"Sure!" Spencer threw his hands up in the air. "But, only when it's done."

Carly went into the kitchen, grabbing a Peppy Cola from the refrigerator. "When do you think it'll be done?"

"Probably, by the time you start the show." Spencer went to put his coat on.

"Okay, we'll see you then." Carly took a drink of her soda. She watched as Spencer left for the outside. "What do you guys want to do until the show?"

"Well," Freddie pointed towards the couch, where a certain blonde was snoozing. "Sam's already got a plan."

"I guess that we could watch some TV." Carly sat down in a free chair, Peppy Cola in hand.

"Sure. What's on?"

Carly turned on the television. "Celebrities Underwater."

"Oh, let's watch." Freddie sat down in the chair by the kitchen.

They watched the television, as celebrities did things underwater. Time passed, and the sun was beginning to go down. Carly, turned to Freddie. She noticed Freddie wasn't paying attention to the programme.

Freddie was watching Sam sleep, with a smile on his face. Not in a creepy way, it was just some furtive glances. Though it was obvious his attention was drawn. She was quite beautiful when she was sleeping, not making his life hell. He felt eyes placed upon him. He turned towards Carly to see her with a questioning look on her face. Freddie gave her a tentative smile.

"She seems really nice, when she's not punching me."

Carly looked down into her lap. "She's really nice, huh?"

"Yeah," Freddie said, then whispered, "So are you."

His words hung in the air. Feelings and passion in those three words. They were not the three word that she was hoping for.

"Freddie, what do you think of Sam and me?"

"What?"

She shook her head. "Nevermind, it's stupid."

They were unaware of Sam stirring on the couch.

Freddie simply smiled. He took his feet off of the coffee table. He got up, walking over to her, on the other side of the table. Sitting down on the end, he looked her in the eyes. "You guys are my best friends, I love you, two."

"Really?" Carly focused on the word 'love'.

Sam, eyes cracked open, focused on that word, as well.

"What's with all this talk about how I think?" He took her hands gently. "Is something going on, Carly?"

Sam and Carly both closed their eyes, nervously.

"No," Carly said. She gave a shrug and an encouraging smile. "I was just wondering, that's all. It's a girl thing."

"Are you sure, because—"

A loud yawn from the couch interrupted him. He turned to the source. Sam stretched on the couch, her shirt coming up to bear her midriff. Freddie lost his train of thought. Shaking his head, he turned back to Carly.

"What was I saying?"

"Ah," Carly said, looking at him in innocence. "I don't remember."

Sam knocked him on the back of the head. "Hey, we should get going for the show."

Freddie looked at his watch. "You're right. We'd better set up." He got up from the table, heading over to the lift. "I'm going to go get the camera set up, you girls go down stairs to set up for the show, okay?"

"Whoa," Sam exclaimed, "way to put yourself in charge, Fredward."

"Yeah, yeah," he responded as the elevator doors closed.

Sam turned towards Carly. "I heard."

"You heard?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"How much?"

"I heard him say that he loved us."

"I don't think that he meant—"

"I know. Probably not."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I almost told him."

"It's fine." Sam stared at the floor. "We better get down there."

"Okay," She motioned out the door. "let's go."

They went down to the lobby using the main elevator. Lewbert took his time yelling at them. The two girls just ignored him. They went out into the lot, where they were filming and where Spencer was building his snowman. They set up by building small walls across the lot from one another, and they made snowballs. They packed the walls high enough that they would be able to hide behind them. Freddie came out soon after, camera in hand.

"You guys ready to film?" He propped the camera up. "We're losing daylight."

The girls stood in front of the camera, primping their hair. "We're ready," they said, in unison.

"Okay, in five, four, three, two." Freddie pointed with his index finger.

"Hey, I'm Carly," the brunette said.

"And I'm Sam!" the blonde one exclaimed.

"And this is iCarly!" they both shouted.

A loud cry came from the lobby. "Shuddap!"

"Wow," Sam scratched her head. "Lewbert's got ears like a bat."

"I'll say," Carly agreed. She turned back towards the camera. "Anyhoo, we've got another one of my brother Spencer's sculptures to show you."

"It's a snowman," Sam interjected.

"It's _not_ a snowman!" Spencer cried from the background.

Carly stepped up to the camera, whispering, "It _so_ is a snowman."

"It is," Sam agreed.

"Let's go take a look." Carly ran over to the sculpture, followed by Sam. "Here it is!"

Both Carly and Sam gestured to the large statue of snow before them.

"Spencer," Carly called, "would you like to tell us what this is a sculpture of?"

"Sure thing!" Spencer stepped in front of the camera. Showing off his large ice sculpture made of snow. "It's a sculpture, of a snowman, melting!"

"Isn't it great, folks?" Carly started clapping.

Sam joined in, saying, "It is, it is."

They both nodded approvingly.

The camera zoomed out, to take in the entire mass of the snowman.

"You get it all?" Sam asked. The camera view shook up and down in response.

"Anyway, let's get to the main event." Carly ran up to the camera. "It's time for the..."

Freddie pressed a button on his set up. An animation appeared on the screen, as the girls yelled out, "Snowball war!"

"Now, Sam and I both constructed forts for the snowball war. We'll hide behind them, and chuck snowballs at each other."

Sam came up close to the lens. "Fun for the whole family."

Freddie backed up, allowing them enough room to throw. The girls hid behind the snow walls, readying their supply of ammunition.

"Ready, set," Carly shouted, Spencer took cover behind his creation, "go!"

They began to throw snowballs at one another, mostly missing. Each of them ducked and threw, not landing one hit. At first, the fight was for fun, then, Sam and Carly started to become competitive. It had to do with Freddie, not that he would ever know. They were pelting snow at each other, getting nowhere. They were at war, and the prize was Freddie. They tossed snowballs until they began to run out. Freddie was laughing loudly.

"You girls are terrible! You couldn't get a hit, no matter how hard you tried!"

Looking over their walls of snow, Carly and Sam looked at each other. They both smiled. They alternated throwing snowballs at Freddie, pelting him with hard-packed snow.

"Ow, hey! That's not fair!"

He was hit in the stomach twice, as well as the head, then the camera took a hit, causing the eyepiece to hit his eye. He fell over, into the snow. The two girls had run out of snowballs. They both stood up, satisfied with their achievement. They looked at each other. Maybe a little fight over him was in order. The snowman that Carly had made was still there, watching over them, and everything that was happening.

By the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

four snowballs,

three smoothies,

two mismatched socks,

and a snowman shaped like Freddie.


	5. The Fifth Day

**Twelve Days of Christmas-**

Chapter Five: The Fifth Day of Christmas

The webshow the prior day held a high amount of viewers. Especially popular, was when Freddie had been pelted by snowballs. Apparently, it had been a high point of the show. Carly was reading over the comments on the webpage, and they were highly positive. The viewers did notice, however that there was some animosity during the snowball war. Carly hoped that it wasn't too obvious. Especially the reason that they were so aggressive.

She shook her head. It was impossible. There was no way that they would think that. She continued to check the forums, and it seemed as though there were some theories, but she just put that up to them seeing things that weren't there.

Cracking her neck, Carly decided to make some hot cocoa, to warm herself on the cold winter's day. As she was heating the water, she heard a knock on the front door. She went to get the door, revealing Freddie. His smile as handsome as ever, she let him in.

"Hey, Freddie." She closed the door behind him.

"What's up?" He unbuttoned his pea coat. Hooking it onto the coat rack, he stuck his gloves into the pockets.

"Nothing, much. I was just going to make some hot cocoa. You want some?" She walked past him, into the kitchen.

"Sure." He followed her into the kitchen.

Carly dumped the mix into two mugs, then poured the hot water in. she went to the silverware drawer, taking out two spoons. She handed a mug with a spoon in it to Freddie, keeping one for herself. They both mixed the power into the water, spoons making a whirring sound going around the rims of the mugs. Carly and Freddie walked into the living room, settling down on the couch. Steaming mugs of hot chocolate in their warmed hands, Carly turned on the television. Girly Cow was on, and they decided to watch it.

They drank their hot chocolate, and it warmed them thoroughly. In the midst of the show, Carly began to get sleepy. As she leant her head against Freddie's shoulder, her eyes began to slowly shut. Feeling pressure on his shoulder, Freddie turned to see a mass of brown hair. He realised what was happening, gently taking her mug out of her hands, he stretched his arm out, placing it down on the coffee table. Her breathing slowed as everything went black. Freddie leant his head on hers after taking a sip of hot cocoa. He continued to watch the television, and to watch over Carly.

Over and hour had passed, and Freddie had long since finished his cocoa, having placed his mug down on the coffee table. The show was over, and there was really nothing to watch. Carly, still on his shoulder, stirred. Her eyes flickered open, her lashes batting over brown eyes. She could feel something firm beneath her head. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she spied someone next to her. She lifted her head, her neck stiff, but well rested. She yawned, stretching her arms over her head.

"Sleep well?" a low voice asked from next to her.

She turned to the source of the familiar voice, smiling at Freddie. "I had a nice pillow."

"I'm sure you did." He chuckled. He got up to put away the mugs.

"Wait," Carly said, picking up her mug. She took a sip, then pouted. "It's cold."

Freddie chuckled again. "Well, you did fall asleep for over an hour."

She handed the mug to him, and he took them to the kitchen. He soon returned, plopping down on the couch, alongside Carly. He sighed, a little bored.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Carly answered, propping her feet up on the table.

"You want to call Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, um, well, she's probably still sleeping." Carly sort of wanted to have a little alone time with Freddie.

"It's noon, she should be awake by now."

"She'll be over if she's awake," Carly reasoned. "She'll just let herself in."

"I guess."

"Let's watch a movie."

"What movie?"

"How about The Kiss?"

"Oh, come on, that's a chick flick."

"But, it's so romantic," Carly pleaded.

"Can't we watch Galaxy Wars?" Freddie gave her his best smile.

Carly gave him her puppy dog eyes, lip trembling. "Please?"

His smile disappeared. "Not the look, that's not fair."

She tilted her head to the side. "For me?"

Sighing, he rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Yay!"

Freddie go up, going over to the DVDs, he selected The Kiss: Limited Edition. Carly's, of course. Sliding it onto the player tray, he sat back on the couch, hitting the play button on the remote.

The film started, and Carly tossed a blanket over both her and Freddie. Getting under the blanket, she slyly snuggled up to Freddie, shoulder to shoulder. They watched the movie, and Carly was enraptured by it. The scene, the characters, the plot. She loved it. When the movie got to the romantic parts, Freddie watched with boredom, as Carly bawled her eyes out. Freddie handed her a handkerchief. With which, she promptly blew her nose.

She leant her head onto Freddie's shoulder once again. "It's so romantic!"

Freddie sighed, yet smiled, for the contact. He wouldn't mind the movie if it meant that he could be close to Carly. He settled in, as the movie was merely half over.

Neither noticed the door opening quietly, and a blonde head poking in through the doorway.

Sam saw the two watching a movie on the couch. She recognised it as The Kiss. The summer's romantic blockbuster. Even though she would never admit it, even she liked the film. It took a while for it to grow on her, but it did. The only thing she was having a problem with were the two on the couch. She could tell that Carly was resting her head on Freddie's shoulder. It was a big problem, considering that Carly and she were fighting over him. She crept into the room, quietly shutting the door. Bucket of chicken in hand, she gently placed it down on the floor. She moved towards the couch, arms raised at the ready. Grabbing them by their outermost shoulders, she pried them apart, frightening them in the process.

"What'cha guys doing?" she asked, sticking her head between theirs. They both turned to look at her.

"Sam, what the chiz?" Freddie was white in the face.

"You scared us!" cried Carly.

"Sorry, guys. You watching a movie?" She came over to the front of the couch, and settled herself between the two brunettes, much to the dismay of Carly.

"We were, until you came in and scared the stuffing out of us."

"Sorry, Carls. I was in the neighbourhood, and figured that I'd drop by."

"In the neighbourhood?" Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"Yup." She placed her arms around her two best friends. "What are we watching?"

"The Kiss," answered Carly, handkerchief still in hand.

"Uhg," Sam groaned.

"Hey, you said that you liked it, too," accused Carly.

"Still, there's only so much mush that I can handle." Truthfully, she wasn't speaking of the film.

"Well," Freddie said, "we might as well finish it. Watch with us."

"Fine. If you want to, Carls."

"Sure." She pouted slightly at their interruption.

Sam placed her feet up on the coffee table, sitting between Carly and Freddie. Essentially, putting up a blonde barrier to romance. Sam felt a little guilty budging into their precious moment, but then she looked over to Freddie, who was watching the film. Her feelings of guilt soon faded, as she herself hoped for a moment of her own. It was war. She had to fight for him.

As they watched the The Kiss, Sam began to get swept up in the story. Freddie noticed a change in her demeanour as they sat there. When the climactic part approached, in which the male lead, Freddie didn't bother to learn their names, plead for the girl to come back with him, to choose him, Sam was visibly shaking. It was subtle, yet he could tell. He slid his hand over to Sam's, in her lap, and squeezed gently. Carly was too caught up in the film to notice, but Sam, of course, did. She felt his warm hand encompass hers, and she settled down a bit. Her cheeks flushed, she didn't dare turn towards Freddie, lest he be smiling at her with his soft smile. Which, he was.

When the film proceeded to the end, where the lead confessed his love for the girl, and vowed to be with her forever, both Sam and Carly were crying. Carly was bawling her eyes out, and a few tears trickled down Sam's cheek, her jaw quivering. Freddie squeezed Sam's hand in support, then took the handkerchief from Carly's grasp, dabbing the brunette's damp eyes. Girls. He sat back, shaking his head. The film ended, a happy ending. Freddie stopped the DVD, then sat around on the coffee table to face the girls.

"You girls are so emotional." He took a girl's face in each of his hands, wiping away tears with his thumbs.

"You just don't get it, Freddie." Carly wiped the rest of her tears with Freddie's handkerchief.

Sam wiped her tears with her sleeve. "You're a guy, nub." Carly offered her the handkerchief, which she blew her nose in.

"No, I get it." He took one of their hands in each of his. "Man, I should've brought two hankies.

"That's why you're a nub," Sam said.

"Hey, how was _I_ supposed to know that we'd be watching The Kiss?"

"Well, you should have," remarked Carly.

"Yeah," Sam added.

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head. "I'll go make us some hot cocoa. There's nothing like hot cocoa after a good cry on a winter's day."

The two girls watched him walk away, smiles on their faces.

"He's a great guy," Sam said.

"The greatest," Carly agreed.

"I'm going to fight for him."

"So am I."

"May the best girl win?" Sam stuck out her hand.

Carly took it. "Agreed."

Freddie soon came back with three mugs full of hot chocolate. He set them down on the coffee table. They each took one. They clinked them together, then drank. All three let their cups down with a sigh of satisfaction.

"That's some good cocoa." Sam felt the chocolate warm her.

"Yeah, it is." Carly let it lift her spirits. "That's because Freddie made it."

Freddie smiled, proudly. "It's my special recipe."

Sam looked at Carly with a look of 'you suck up'. Carly grinned back.

Sam tuned towards Freddie. "It's just powder mix."

"Juts part of my secret recipe."

"Uh huh."

"Honest, Puckett."

"Yeah, right."

Freddie sniffed the air. "Hey, do you two smell chicken?"

"Chicken?" Carly sniffed the air.

"It's faint, but I'm sure that I can smell it."

"Oh," Sam got up on her knees on the couch, leaning over the back. Freddie couldn't help but stare at her backside as she bent over the couch. Sam got back up, bucket of chicken in her hand. "you mean, this?"

"You brought chicken?" asked Carly, sipping her cocoa.

"It got cold on the way over here, that's why you couldn't really smell it." Sam started to dig into the bucket.

"That didn't answer my question."

"I was hungry."

"Any left for the rest of us?" Freddie questioned, smug look on his face.

"Sure, here you go, Fredwart." Sam handed him the bucket.

Freddie looked inside, unimpressed. "Five small chicken wings."

"Yup, they're all yours." She patted him on the back. Grease from her hand transferring to the back of his polo. He could feel it seeping through his shirt.

"Wonderful," he said.

By the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

five chicken wings,

four snowballs,

three smoothies,

two mismatched socks,

and a snowman shaped like Freddie.


End file.
